


color me curious

by girlsarewolves



Series: exchanges [37]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Femslash, Lots of references to other characters, Pre-Femslash, Worldbuilding, background Slade/Oliver, nuzzling, very minor and brief though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: On a mission for the head of the Unseelie court, Laurel must come face to face with a Kryptonian - a rare and dangerous breed of dragon. But there is much more to this Kryptonian that Laurel is aware of.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: exchanges [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269893
Kudos: 7
Collections: Alternate Universe Exchange 2020





	color me curious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



* * *

Laurel shivered and pulled her coat tighter around her body as the winter breeze blew right through her. Up at the top of the summit the air had grown even chillier, and what had been a somewhat nippy wind at the bottom of the mountain was now brutally frigid. Laurel had asked Slade why on earth he was sending her to the ice fortress of an ice dragon instead of, oh, say, the ice elemental in his employ? And of course he’d played to her ego, told her Frost lacked her charisma and wit and sharp tongue - all features that either won dragons over or turned a person’s skeleton into a gory new piece of decor for the creatures’ lair. And of course Laurel was too quick and too clever to let herself meet such a fate.

Standing before the ice fortress and shivering her own skin off, Laurel could only berate herself for letting Slade prey on her pride because if this dragon did not kill her, the cold surely would.

“This goes poorly, I’m coming back as a banshee and haunting you for the rest of your days, Slade,” Laurel muttered to herself as she crossed the distance left to the fortress’ entrance. With one deep breath that was far shakier than she’d ever admit, Laurel raised one gloved hand and knocked firmly against the impenetrable ice.

For a long moment, nothing happened. The wind whistled around her, the cold chilled her down to the bone, and the towering, crystalline castle remained still and silent as the grave. The moment dragged on for probably only seconds, but in that frigid air while feeling tiny as a bug that could easily be squashed compared to the size of the Kryptonian’s lair, it felt like hours.

Laurel took a step back, half ready to turn and make her way back down the mountain, when the entire fortress seemed to shake. A fine powder of snow rained down around her, shaken loose from the towering shards of ice that made the outer wall. The entrance - a towering door so big a ship could fit through it - raised up to reveal the shadowed hall within. With more trepidation than she cared to admit, Laurel peered into the darkness.

An outline slowly formed, hidden in the shadows. A looming darkness creeping forth, wings folded in and horns curling upwards until it seemed they were nearly dragging along the thick ice of the ceiling. As it neared her though, it seemed to drink, the slow, predatory movements bringing it closer to the light and the ground, until by the time the Kryptonian’s head emerged from shadows the dragon was only a few feet taller than Laurel. Most of her body was a deep sapphire - scales smooth and glistening in the light of day - but her wings, claws, and the tip of her tail, were the color of rubies. The spirals of her horns were shimmering gold, as were the ridges of spikes framing her long, reptilian face. Tendrils of cold air swirled from her nostrils, and down the line of her neck there was a pale, silvery-blue glow that brightened in her chest where her heart and lungs resided - where the power of her ice breath was stored.

Bards and storytellers had often painted Kryptonians as beautiful creatures that seemed to be made of precious gems and metals combined with the ethereal beauty of harnessed elements, but Laurel had chalked that up the tall tales and the natural gift of exaggeration - and bullshit - those types were inclined towards.

Apparently that was not the case, not this time at least.

With the catlike grace the Kryptonian slowly circled around Laurel. Eyes the color of the sky on a cloudless day appraised the woman. There was a sharp intelligence in those eyes - and that made Laurel shiver more even than the cold. 

Not that she’d been expecting a mindless beast. Everyone knew that Kryptonians - over every other breed of dragon - were dangerous for their cunning as much as their strength. Some more so. Being face to face with this one, Laurel realized how precarious her current situation truly was. If she didn’t know how badly Slade genuinely wanted - needed, even - this dragon’s compliance, she might have worried that his catering to her ego had all been lies.

Once the dragon had circled around her and was standing at the mouth of her fortress again, her mouth curved until sharp teeth were exposed in what Laurel assumed was a smile. “There aren’t many strangers brave enough to come knocking on my front door. Congratulations, you have my curiosity.”

Well, better that than her ire, that was for certain.

Laurel opened her mouth, a reply on her tongue, but the Kryptonian raised her tail, the sharp point of its end mere inches from Laurel’s mouth.

“Let us talk inside, where the wind will not freeze you. Though I cannot promise you will find much warmth in my halls, either.” The smile was still stretched across her long face, keeping the rows of teeth exposed as if to make certain Laurel did for one second forget what might happen if she made one mistake. Her tail lowered and swished over the ground as she turned, stalking back inside.

Taking a deep breath and holding it until her chest burned from the cold, Laurel followed after. She ignored the desire to turn and run - even when the thunderous echo of the door lowering back to the ground, closing and trapping her inside with the Kryptonian, shook the cavernous walls surrounding them. “Thank you for granting me an audience,” she stated. She tried to keep her voice even and subdued - though when her words bounced off the icy, inner walls of the sanctum, Laurel nearly flinched at how it made her feel pushy and loud. She made a mental note to whisper the next time she opened her mouth.

If the Kryptonian was bothered by her words repeating over and over until they finally faded out, she gave no indication. “I know that others of my kind have painted a frightening picture of us. But I can assure you, freezing or eating you holds no appeal to me.” She did not look back as she spoke, merely continued leading Laurel down the hall until they emerged from the other end into what must have been the main chamber. The ceiling hung high over them, the ice thinner to let natural light filter in and illuminate the room so that it looked almost like a cathedral carved out of winter itself. 

Laurel took it in with an awe she could no longer completely hide from her face. She slowly turned where she stood, so that she could try to memorize and appreciate each and every detail. It wasn’t until she had spun in place twice that she realized the dragon was no longer in the room.

Or, she was - except she was on two legs now instead of four, only a few inches taller than Laurel instead of a couple of feet. Her wings hooked around her collar like a crimson cloak, and most of her horns and spikes curled over and down her head past her shoulders - giving the appearance of thick columns of golden hair, save for the two largest horns that still curved upwards. Her skin was still scaly sapphire save for her feet and fingers which retained the ruby red. And at the center of her chest, between her breasts, her icy heart glowed silver through her scales. When she smiled, her teeth were dulled and blunt instead of sharp points.

A voice at the back of Laurel’s mind tried to remind her of her current, very precarious situation - despite the Kryptonian’s assurances - and to stop staring. But she couldn’t. She knew some dragons had shapeshifting abilities, but had never seen it for herself. Nor had she ever expected this halfway form to be so exquisite. Something more human than dragon, but too dragon to ever be human, one would think it would be a terrifying sight - yet Laurel was captivated by how beautiful the dragon-woman before her was.

“Judging by the look on your face, you haven’t seen one of my kind like this before,” the Kryptonian laughed, her icy breath coming out in silvery puffs of air. 

“No, I definitely have not,” Laurel replied, only just barely catching herself and remembering to whisper the words so that her echoes weren’t booming. 

More laughter rumbled from her glowing chest, and the Kryptonian walked over to a chair made of ice, settling down to watch Laurel. “I am Kara Zor El, of the El clan. You may call me Kara. Who do I have the honor of hosting this afternoon?”

Having a name to the face should have put at least a fraction of Laurel’s unease to rest - there was power in names, after all - but it was the revelation of being El blood that kept Laurel unsettled. With a quick clearing of her throat and brief nod of her head out of respect, she quietly offered, “My name is Dinah Laurel Lance. Laurel to most who know me. I am here on behalf of his lordship, Slade Wilson.”

Kara’s head tilted at that, recognition written plainly on her features. “The head of the Unseelie Court. Interesting.” Claw-tipped fingers drummed over the frozen arm of her throne. “He did not inform you of who I am? Or who my kin is?”

Fucking hell, Slade knew? Laurel might stage a coup if she survived this. And here she’d thought he really did respect her. Or perhaps he was just worried she would have refused if she’d known. Even Caitlin would be clever enough to know it was a dumb move to offer an alliance with the kin of Kal El, the Noble Dragon. Or the Kinslayer, depending on who was talking about him.

Kal El was one of the reasons Kryptonians had become a rarer breed. He had a fondness for humans that went beyond collecting a few pets like other dragons might, and was known to protect them even against his own kind. He’d killed the Black Dread Zod, one of the oldest remaining Kryptonians, in defense of the kingdom closest to his lair. Sometimes he even went after corrupt humans, though for the most part remained neutral in matters of mankind. He was not one to take the side of any Fae - be it Seelie or Unseelie - when so often they preyed upon and punished the humans he loved so much.

The question was, would his kin take offense? And if so, would it be enough that she’d kill?

Laurel clenched her fists and waited to find out.

“I take that as a no. Tell me. Why should I even entertain whatever message his emissary brings if he cannot even be forthcoming with that very messenger?”

That was a good question. Laurel ground her teeth together in frustration. Oh, she definitely had a growing urge to go home and blow out Slade’s eardrums. It wasn’t like he’d never recover. Still, dwelling on the betrayal and what she wanted to do about it was not going to help her win over Kara Zor El. _Think fast, Laurel. Quick-witted, that’s what Slade called you._ “While I cannot speak for my lord’s intentions behind keeping me in the dark of your identity, I can say that despite the reputation of the Unseelie, we are not malicious. Wicked at times, and prone to vengeance and mischief, but we are not the evil that humans often paint us to be. My liege has no interest in asking your assistance in any strike towards the mortals. He has but one humble request.”

Kara’s eyes stayed focused on her, sparkling with interest and curiosity. “And what exactly is this request?”

“To not intervene when he moves against Oliver Queen.”

The instant that name left Laurel’s lips, the air in the cathedral-like cavern went thick and electric with tension. On her throne, Kara’s form sat rigid and alert. Those sky-blue eyes narrowed into a harsh stare that kept Laurel pinned where she stood.

“Oliver Queen. Judging by the nature of this request, your liege is aware that Oliver Queen is a nobleman to whom I have aided in the past. I wonder, does he suspect Oliver is a friend? I would think not, since he risked sending you here to request this boon. Yet he must also know who my kin is, and what my kin is like. I would think he should at least suspect. That he is Unseelie makes little difference to me - I have seen how cruel the Seelie can be, and I have witnessed generosity and nobility from your kind as well. But your lord sent you here in the dark and _dares_ to ask this of me is what I take issue with, Laurel.” The silvery glow within Kara’s chest seemed to throb, dimming and brightening with each beat of her heart. Her voice never raised, merely became firmer, icier, raspier - until she was practically hissing her words.

“Oliver Queen insulted him.” The words rushed out of Laurel as the threat of the Kryptonian ice breath grew stronger and stronger. “You know the Fair Folk take great offense to any slight, it is one of the few things that the two courts have in common. And perhaps you don’t understand that, but surely you can understand how Slade could hold it against Oliver when the mortal’s foolishness cost the life of someone near and dear to my liege.”

Kara’s energy seemed to quiet some at that, her stare easing a little. She studied Laurel, thoughtful, and for several moments did not speak. “...I do not condone vengeance. I can understand the pain of loss, but that does not mean I can turn the other way when a friend is in need.” A deep, heavy sigh filled Kara’s chest, tendrils of frost-breath swirling from her mouth and nostrils. “But I know that we are often slaves to our natures. Even Kal has moments of it.” The claw-tipped fingers drummed again, slow and methodical, as Kara’s gaze finally left Laurel, giving the siren a chance to breathe without feeling scrutinized. “Does he intend to kill?”

Laurel hesitated. Technically, yes. Slade had every intention of killing those closest to Oliver Queen. But she’d seen things in his eyes, caught hints of things unspoken in his voice when he discussed anything to do with the human. She knew only bits and pieces of their past, but it was enough for her to know that the greatest slight to Slade was the betrayal from someone he _loved_. So while she knew he thought he was going to kill those closest to Oliver and eventually Oliver himself, Laurel had her suspicions he’d actually carry out the sentence. He’d waited too long, his rage simmering to resentment that was no longer venomous enough to lead to bloodshed. Ruin Oliver, take his wealth, his status, push his loved ones from him? Oh, certainly. Isolate and torment the man until he was broken and had nothing? Except Slade? Absolutely.

But there was always the chance she was wrong. And every second she hesitated to answer the more certain Kara would be that killing was on the agenda.

“There is a chance of bloodshed. But it is suffering and humiliation that my liege seeks,” Laurel replied, carefully choosing her words and phrasing. 

Kara’s expression was grim and taught. She seemed to be warring with herself, torn between loyalty or affection towards Queen and perhaps empathy for the Unseelie lord. Another long silence dragged out between them until finally, Kara stood, walking towards Laurel until the silvery frost of her breath brushed against Laurel’s skin. The sharp, red fingers of her right hand lifted, combing through the siren’s hair. “I have a compromise. Return to your liege and inform him that so long as he does not kill Oliver Queen or anyone else in his revenge, I will remain neutral towards this feud. However.” Her claws trailed over the skin of Laurel’s neck. It was somewhere between a caress and a threat. “If he betrays this, if word of any bloodshed reaches me, I will come for him. Oh. One more thing.”

Laurel swallowed, tension coiling in her belly like a writhing snake. All she could do was nod to indicate she was listening, ready for whatever price Kara was about to add to this arrangement.

“After you give him my terms, you will return here and stay with me until the score is settled. If you do not return in three days’ time, I will assume he has not agreed to my conditions, and I will come for him.” Kara spoke firmly in that draconian hiss again, sending shivers down Laurel’s spine. And then her face softened, and her knuckles brushed over Laurel’s cheek, the switch so sudden and so severe that Laurel almost stumbled back. Kara leaned in, slow and careful, and for a moment it seemed the dragon-woman was going to kiss her. 

Despite all the fear Laurel had felt throughout this meeting, despite the dread that filled her at that final condition, the slithering tension in her core loosened and warmed, becoming something entirely different at the thought. She waited with baited breath, ready to let Kara take that kiss if she so wanted.

But the Kryptonian instead pressed the side of her face to Laurel’s and nuzzled. The gesture was so innocent, gentle - comforting. “I promise you, Dinah Laurel Lance, that no harm will come to you. Whether you return or not, whether your lord holds up his end of the bargain or not. Do not tell him so. Do not tell him that I am lonely. That it has been too long since I have had other companions, especially those who are not as fragile as the humans. If you return, I can promise you comforts that will keep you blanketed from the cold of my home, as well as my protection.” Her breath was cool against the skin of Laurel’s ear, her fingers combing through her hair again. “Just do not try to protect him should he refuse my terms. He is not worth such loyalty.”

Eyes closed, savoring every surprisingly gentle affection the dragon bestowed, Laurel nodded. She couldn’t think straight to do much else, and certainly not form words.

The intimate moment ended at that acknowledgement - Kara pulling back from Laurel’s space and watching her with soft eyes. “Go. Return to him. Or don’t. His fate is as much in your hands now as his own. But I hope to see you again.”

Laurel swallowed, eyes blinking and refocusing, that thought filling her with a sense of power and independence she hadn’t felt in a long time. She had lived so much of her life owing herself to others, indebted for one reason or another. But Slade had betrayed her trust for whatever reason, and now Kara was giving her the chance to break free if she so chose - or even return the favor. _Give him the chance to explain himself_ , she thought as she stared into sky-blue eyes. _Let him explain himself, and then come back. You know you’re curious._ Laurel nodded and smiled at Kara for the first time, her answer on her curved lips.

“You will.”

* * *


End file.
